Private Meeting
by howlin4you
Summary: I don't own AOT! Hanji corners her lover in the broom closet for a different kind of private meeting. **Reader Insert **Fem Reader **Lemon, ahoy!


I gasp at the rough contact as my back hits the closet wall. Lips are instantly at my neck and I can feel the woman smiling as she nips and bites, my mouth opening in small hisses at the contact.

"Hanji," I breathe out, grabbing onto her shoulders and attempting to push her off of me. "we can't do this here! Anyone could walk by and here us!"

She giggles on my neck, her hands moving underneath my harnesses and pulling them with a snap. "Calm down, (F/N), no one will hear." Putting her lips to mine in a light touch she whispers, "You're just going to have to be quiet. Just think of this as a private meeting."

The huskiness of her tone unravels me and I pull her completely to me, our lips meeting in a bruising kiss. I feel my straps fall down and with nimble fingers I work on undoing hers as well. We pull apart for air and my hands go to her shirt, unbuttoning it swiftly. Once her shirt is opened far enough, I delve in with one hand, reaching underneath her bra and holding one breast in my hand. She smiles and moans, her hand working its way down and reach under my shirt at the hem of my pants. Instincively, I buck my hips towards her.

"Impatient are we?" She laughs, as I continue to massage her breast.

"Shut up Hanji, you started this." I breathe out and squeeze her nipple between my thumb and index finger.

She moans and works her hand to the button of my pants. I move my face to the crook of her neck, licking the soft flesh and leaving wet kisses in my wake. I let out a strangled gasp as her fingers move beneath my already wet panties and stroke my clit. I arch my back as Hanji sucks on the tender flesh of my neck, working her finger around my sensitive bud and teasingly at my entrance. Moving my hand out of her bra, I reach around, putting my hand down the back of her pants and squeezing on her supple flesh.

"Mmm," She sighs, moving her mouth to mine. "Do you want me, (F/N)?"

I push my hips towards her teasing hand. "Stop teasing." I whine.

She giggles, her lips brushing on my lips. I move forward to capture her lips with my own but she back away, her eyes shining in amusement. "I wanna hear you say it." She flicks her finger and I groan.

"Yes, I want you Hanji." I say, leaning my head back against the wall, my hand stroking her lower back and down to her firm bottom.

At my words, she inserts one finger into my entrance, and I immediately buck, moaning out her name. She kisses me roughly and I open my mouth as we fight for dominance. A second later, she enters two more fingers, pumping in and out at an agonizing pace. Her thumb moves to brush against my bud and I moan into her mouth, pushing forward to meet each pump of her hand. I feel the knot in my stomach getting tighter as she continues to rub and pump. Breaking the kiss, I move myself to her neck, groaning as the heat inside me unleashes and I cum hard on her hand. She pumps her fingers a few more times as I ride out my orgasm, my body going limp against the wall.

Finally feeling myself coming down, I move my head from her neck and look at her face. I kiss her softly and move my hands from her bottom and to her shoulders, turning her around so her back is now against the wall. Kissing her and biting her bottom lip, I run my hands down her sides and to the button of her pants.

"Your turn." I whisper and I move down to my knees.

Pulling her pants down to her knees, I decide to take my times. Teasing on the outside of her panties, I rub my finger lightly on her. She sighs in pleasure, moving her hips forward to meet mine. I put my hands on her hips to keep her place. I move one finger to her entrance and teasingly rub the area.

"(F/N), please." She pleads and I smile up at her.

"Please what?"

She pouts, her face looking like a child about to throw a tantrum. "Now who's being a tease?"

"I'm waiting." I say, my fingers ghosting at the top of her panties, waiting for her response, to take them off.

"Please, I want you." She gasps and I pull her panties down, immediately latching on to her sensitive spot with my lips.

Her hips go to move forward, but my hands hold her in place, and she grips onto my hair. I suck on her clit and move one hand from her hip to insert one finger, and then two into her wet entrance. She moans out loudly and grip her hip tightly and I continue to suck and pump my fingers inside of her. Letting go with my mouth, I run my tongue up and down her nub, pulling out my fingers and letting my tongue delve inside to taste her. Repeating the motion several times, I feel her knees buckling slightly as she lets out silent whimpers above me. Smiling to myself, I relish in the feeling of her hands in my hair and her taste in my mouth.

"(F/N), nghhh, ohhh." She attempts to move forward as her orgasm hits her hard. I lap up her juices with my mouth as she pants above me, her grip on my hair loosening slightly.

Moving up to be level with her again I push myself to her. She takes my face in her hands and kisses me, moaning as she tastes herself on my lips.

Parting for air, I stroke her cheek with my hand and move a stray piece of her brown hair behind her ear. She giggles and looks at me.

"What?"

"Your hair's a mess." She laughs.

Feeling my head I can feel all the stray pieces of (H/C) that had come undone from my ponytail due to Hanji's harsh treatment of my hair. "And who's fault is that?" I ask teasingly as I fix my hair to look more presentable.

We adjust our clothes back on our bodies and put our harnesses back in place.

"Ok, you go out first." She says, pushing me softly.

"Me? Why don't you go out first?"

"Just go." She laughs, getting great amusement in my shyness.

"Fine, fine." I grumble back, smoothing out my uniform for good measure. I turn to leave, but Hanji comes up behind me, her arms wrapping around my midsection and her face in my neck.

"Come by later, I could use some help with paper work."

I feel a shiver run down my spine as she plants one last kiss on my neck. Turning around, I give her my most seductive smile. "Sure thing, boss." With that, I open the closet door, looking in both directions, and walk out as casually as possible. Damn that woman, I think as I shake myself out, trying to get the feeling of her lips on my neck out of my mind. Smiling, I walk down the hall and try to stop my dirty mind from wandering till later on.


End file.
